A Laven Fairy Tale (Cinderella gone DGM)
by Allen Walker's Tomodachi
Summary: A Fractured Fairy Tale of Cinderella. My version of Cinderella, but gone DGM! I hope you like it, it's an easy and simple One-Shot, but none the less I hope you enjoy it ! I rated it T just in case. This was exactly written from my sheet the teacher gave out, to make a new version of Cinderella, so I written this! The teacher said it was "Excellent" too! X'D Thank you and have fun!


_**Hi,**_

 _ **Here is a One-Shot of Laven I written at school. My English Teacher said to write a Fractured/New Version of Cinderella and here is mine! I hope you like it~**_

 _ **It was fun, and I know this won't be the best but aw well, I just hope you will enjoy it~! Have a nice day~! ^_^**_

Allen Walker is a boy, aged 15 with white hair that is soft to the touch, slightly tanned skin with a scar on his left side of his face. He lives with his attractive gay brothers that are not related by blood, and the attractive bro's always asked or really make Allen cross-dress and bake them cakes n' everything. He wants to go to the ball, to meet and find his true love! Too long and alone, sure he had his brothers, but he wanted a relationship that was more; he wanted to meet Lavi Bookman.

A Fairy Godmother by the name of Kanda Yu, appeared in the moonlight and tragic situation at the time. His beautiful long silky dark blue n' black hair shined magnificently. He turns the Neko (Cat) into a horse, a beautiful white pure horse, when the cat originally was a pure midnight black colour fur. He also turns a Nezumi (Rat) into a coach to steady the horse, the rat was a brown coloured cheeky mischief but also mature one at that. A carrot he turned into a silver long sword with beautiful carvings and designs; held now by his side, pure and shining in the moonlight the sword of carrot! Kanda noticed his clothes are not suitable to wear, so he turns his casual clothes into a handsome uniformed silhouette – coloured black and red. Kanda bids farewell and good luck, but Allen knows he must be home by 11:00pm because he has homework to do, he is currently studying Japanese and Chinese Culture.

At the ball Allen-Kun danced a traditional Latin dance with Lavi – they looked each other in the eyes. Silver met Emerald. The clock strikes 11:00pm, Allen-Kun excuses himself and runs out. Leaving Lavi surprised but runs to get Allen, to know his loves name whom he met destined for a chance to love. Allen loses his bracelet, a golden beautiful detailed garnet. That only could fit his slim wrist. The Prince Lavi visits everyone's houses, cottages, farms etc. In search to find whose hand and wrist fits the golden bracelet. No one so far has really achieved that, if one would fit, for sure that is the person he gave his heart to. The attractive brothers where offered to try it on, in delight and determination they try it on one by one. They admired the Prince but all they really wanted was a place big enough to call home and live in harmony.

If the brothers could achieve that, with the help of the Prince Lavi. Except…the bracelet didn't fit any of them. Gloom hung over them until; Allen came down stairs hearing the commotion and left his homework for later. Silver met Emerald once again. Eyes captured each other fixated, did Lavi recognise Allen? Lavi smiled and walked to Allen, a bow he gave and held out his hand. Allen gave his left arm hesitantly and the bracelet slipped right through.

A perfect fit.

Nothing could explain the happiness in both male's eyes, Allen fell in Lavi's open arms, everyone smiled. Allen with Lavi made the decision of welcoming Allen's Brothers with warm open arms. The brothers now have a new better bigger home; Lavi and Allen found true love. With each other, nothing could break them apart.

~Fin~

"And they Lived Happily Ever After."

 _ **Once again, I hope you enjoyed it and this was a little part of what we had to do for English. A Fractured Fairy Tale, but I hope this version of mine, of Cinderella was good enough! Well, my teacher said I'd so excellent, so let's hope so~! Love you all, thank you! Have a great day~! ^_^**_


End file.
